My Neko
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Yami was the Prince of Japan, became the King after an ambush which destroyed Japan. Escaping to Egypt, Yami became the Personal Guard of the Pharaoh. Will Yami ever found out who destroyed Japan with Atem's help? And when the Neko's Alpha met another Alpha, Yugi, how will his reaction?
1. Caught

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Caught_**

* * *

"Keep running!"

"I can't run anymore . . .!"

"Keep going, Shizuka!"

"Shit!" A boy with a unique star shape hair that had three colors, black at the base which turned violet at the tips and golden blond bangs, some of them even shot up forming 3 Lightning Bolt streaks, cursed as his Violet eyes looked at the approaching figures. "They are catching up with us!" He warned the rest.

"Kyaaa!" A auburn haired girl with green eyes yelped as she tripped and fell.

"Shizuka!" A bond haired guy with a pair of honey brown eyes gasped as he stopped running and went back to the girl, "Come on, we need to keep running".

"Seems like we couldn't run anymore." A blond haired woman with a sharp violet eyes said through gritted teeth as the men on horses surrounded them in a circle, "Jounouchi, protect your Little Sister".

"Pulled out your swords and summon your Kas." The star haired boy said in command as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath, "We won't give up without a fight." He looked at the blond haired woman, "Isn't that right, Mai?".

"Of course, Yami." Mai said with a smirk as she pulled out her sword, "Cyber Harpie Lady!" She exclaimed with a confident voice.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jounouchi followed as he pulled out his sword as well.

"Nemuriko!" Shizuka did the same, even though she was not really the type to fight, but she need to or they would be caught by the slave traders.

Yami walked so he, Mai, and Jounouchi were circling around Shizuka protectively, "Dark Paladin!" He commanded with a voice so regal like a King.

The monsters appeared and they began to fight back.

At first, the fight was in their favor, but just when they finally would overpowered their enemies, they managed to get their hand on Shizuka.

"Stop your resistance or this girl will be dead!" The Leader of the slave traders yelled and they didn't have choice but to stop their movement, a sealing collar was placed on each of their necks, causing their Magic couldn't be used and their Kas disappeared.

Yami growled as the slave traders tied him up with a rope, but he couldn't do anything, he could only accept the fact that he would be a slave now. After they all had tied up, the slave traders pulled at the rope tying them, forcing them to walk following them.

"I'm sorry . . ." Shizuka whimpered as they were being forced to walk under the heat of Egyptian sun.

"Don't apologize." Jounouchi said to her, "It's not your fault".

"Yeah." Mai agreed, "We are all tired, it's not your fault that your body had reach it's limit".

"But, if only I didn't get caught . . ." Shizuka protested.

"Shizuka." Yami called out softly, "It's not your fault at all, don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault".

Shizuka bit her lower lip and nodded, "Um . . ." She responded weakly, still blaming herself for their capture.

Yami sighed and looked up at the blue sky above them, _Just when I thought our life would be better . . ._ He thought sadly, _Life could really change in a matter of days, huh?_

One day he was the Prince and the next he was a soon-to-be slave.

Yami was a Prince, the Prince of Japan, but then an ambush happened, destroying the Country of Japan until all that left was ruins. He was lucky, he and his friends, to have the aid of their Ka monsters, they managed to escaped from Japan. Their friends and family weren't that lucky, their weapons alone couldn't win against the advanced weapons their ambushers had, and they were slaughtered as if they were mere animals.

He looked ahead of him and scowled, they had managed to flee to Egypt, one of the Countries they had Peace Treaty with, so that they could start a new life while searching for who had ambushed them, their Country.

And a new life they got, a new life as a slave.

They had arrived in Egypt about a month ago, and they were on their way to find a town, to find a new home for them, but then the Slave traders found them.

_No good_, Yami scolded himself, _It's not the time to sulk, I need to find a way so we could get away from these people_, he thought in determination, the problem was . . . how would he achieve it if his sword taken and his Magic sealed?

He could only wait, for now . . .

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review


	2. A Thief King's Mistake

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Thief King's Mistake_**

* * *

"Stop right there you thief!"

_Like hell I would stop_, A young man with a greyish white hair grumbled in his mind as he kept running from the guards that chasing after him, his grey eyes looking ahead of him to see if he could find a spot to hide. He would use his Magic to summon his Ka if he could, but too bad, he make a mistake when he stole the Sapphire necklace which was now in his robe's pocket.

He was stealing the necklace in a noble house when suddenly the said noble appeared behind him and grabbed his left wrist, he had freed himself right away and knocked out the man, he was stronger than the man anyway, but he didn't thought that there would be guards stationed nearby. His fault for not checking the surrounding first hand, and just when he wanted to summon his Ka to fight against the guard, he found himself couldn't use his Magic at all. When he looked at his left wrist, he saw that the noble man had put a bracelet on his wrist, with a sealing Mark on it, and thus preventing him from using any of his Magic.

He was quick enough to run before the guards caught him, but he was now in a cat-and-mouse game with the guards, and to make matter worse, that part of town was not crowded, so he couldn't use the crowd to get away from the guards.

He stopped his running when he saw that there's two more guards blocking his way, he looked behind him and saw that the guards were already caught up with him. He smirked and pulled out his Dagger. Indeed, his Magic might be sealed, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight his way out.

"Seize him!" One of the guards yelled before all of them charged at him.

His smirk widened and, with a war shout of his own, he attacked the guards. He ducked at the spears aimed at his shoulder and stabbed the man on his right thigh, his intention was not to kill, so he purposefully missed the vital spots and only stabbing at the non vital spots. _One down_, he tripped the second man and stabbed at his left shoulder, _Two_, he whirled around and blocked the attack from the third man before stabbing the man at the waist, _Three_, just then though, he felt a pain at his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth and turned around before kneeing the man at the stomach and stabbed the man at the spot the man stabbed him, his right shoulder, using his left hand.

He panted and left the spot immediately, it's a good think that his pain tolerance was high, or he might not be able to escape at all. He looked behind him to see that the guards were trying to stand up but failed, he snorted, those guards didn't have a high tolerance of pain it seems. He shook his head and looked ahead again, he was near the exit of the town, meaning not many people would be around.

He covered his right shoulder as he walk, trying his best to prevent his blood to flowing out, but it seems that the wound he received was pretty bad. Of course, compared to his Dagger, a spear would be bigger, so of course his wound would be bigger and so more fatal than his Dagger.

He really couldn't believe it, he, the King of Thieves, would make a mistake when he stole something and get injured in a fight against a mere weak guards! He was sure that his partner would laughing his ass off when he heard the story, and he would definitely embarrassed when he told his partner the story. Because, really, the real reason why he make such a mistake was because he get entranced by the beauty of the boy who happened to live in the house beside the house he was in, that's why he didn't notice that there's someone behind him.

He sighed and looked around again, he was really alone it seemed, everything was quiet and not even a single person was walking in the alleyway he was in, or nearby. He forced himself to walk even though his vision had blurred, he didn't even know where he was heading, but he need to get away from the guards and get back to his hideout.

"Huh? Thief King?" A voice sounded from ahead of him.

He looked up to see a figure of someone, he couldn't see clearly how that person looked, but he noticed the star shaped hair the person had. _Shit! The Pharaoh? . . . No, not him . . ._ He thought with a frown but the noticed the person had a pale skin instead of a tanned one like Egyptian people, so the boy couldn't be the Pharaoh, _Who . . . is he?_ He thought before his knees gave up, making him fell to the ground, and everything blackened.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Black Market_**

* * *

He set a plain face as he walked through the many alleyways to the place he was heading, he hate it when he was the one chosen to go and buy slaves, he hate it because the slave traders were just too greedy.

He sighed as he run a hand through his brown hair, his blue eyes scanning the area to make sure that he wouldn't get mugged or something. Well, it's not like he couldn't fight, he could defeat anyone who mess with him easily for he was one of the strongest Magic users in Egypt, the strongest was, of course, the Pharaoh himself.

He sighed as he remember the reason why he nearly always be the one to get chosen to buy new slaves, it's simply because he was just so damn observant. Sometimes he wondered why he had to be so good of an observant, so good he was until he was called a High Priest with Hawk eyes. Though, it's true, no one but him and the Pharaoh could differentiate between good slaves and bad ones with a short glance.

Too bad that the Pharaoh couldn't go and buy the slaves by himself, his duty was more important than go ot to buy slaves, and it would look bad in public if the Pharaoh was seen buying some slaves. The Pharaoh had made it clear that the people from the Palace shouldn't own a slave, and he would be seen as a hypocrite if the people saw him buying some slaves, even though the said slaves would later be freed and become servants instead, as soon as they were out of the Black Market.

He stopped when he arrived in front of a big door of a big building. The Black Market, that was what the people called this place, the place where people would go to buy slaves to do their works instead of themselves. They could hire a servant, but the people just didn't want to have to pay for the servants, they preferred to have slaves instead of servants.

The Pharaoh didn't against slavery, it's a common thing in Egypt that slaves would still be around, he just dislike it and didn't want to own one. So, he would make his slaves into servants instead, he would pay them and give them a break every once in a while. The Pharaoh's dislike about slavery was not a secret, the people know it, that's why the Pharaoh could be at ease when he announce a law saying that if the people owned a slave, they had to treat their slave fairly just like a servant would be treated even though they didn't pay the slaves any money.

Too bad some of the people just wouldn't listen to him and treat their slave badly.

He sighed and tightened his cloak around himself before entering the building, he really want to get done with his task soon so he could go back to the Palace as soon as he could. He walked to the stage where the slaves was to be displayed, he was surprised when he found the place crowded by many people. Curious, he make his way to the stage and he was gawking when he saw the cause.

A group of people could be seen tied up at the stages, but found of them separated themselves from the rest, and one of the four people was someone who looked just like the Pharaoh himself. The boy has a unique star shaped hair, with the same three colors like the Pharaoh's hair as well, with black at the base which turned violet like the boy's eyes, instead of crimson like the Pharaoh's eyes and tips of hair, and blond bangs. Three golden bangs shot up at the base of his hair like Lightning Bolts, in the exact shape like the ones on the Pharaoh's hair.

He was nearly mistaken the boy for the Pharaoh, but he know the boy was not the Pharaoh with his pale skin, instead of tanned one like the Pharaoh, the boy was clearly not an Egyptian, along with the few people near him.

Looking at the other people near the boy, he saw a woman with blond hair and sharp violet eyes, a girl with auburn hair and a pair of innocent green eyes, and a blond haired boy with honey brown eyes. His eyes glued at the blond haired boy immediately, the boy was well build, like the one who looked like the Pharaoh, but his eyes were that of someone with kind heart, albeit full of defiance in them.

He smirked, the Pharaoh would love to have a personal servant who looked like his mirror-image, and he himself would like it if he could have the blond boy became his own personal servant. Too bad that he noticed something that wouldn't allow him take that option, the blond haired boy's belonging, he saw that the boy have some spice in them, meaning the boy would be more suited as the cook.

"Alright, we will open the Market now." The owner of the Black Marker spoke.

Immediately many people wanted to buy the one who looked like the Pharaoh, oh no, he couldn't allow them to have that boy. "Hey." He said as he walked towards the owner, "How much for those four?" He asked as he gestured for the group of four people that caught the people's interest.

"They are the most wanted slaves, if you want to buy them, you have to be able to pay for more than 40 gold coins." The owner said with greed written all over his face.

He snorted and throw a bag filled with money, "There's exactly 50 gold coins inside." He said calmly and crossed his arms, "Untie them." He ordered shortly.

The people groaned when their target being untied from the pole in the stage and being pulled towards him, he took the rope and softly tugged at it and nodded towards them. They walked out of the building and he looked around before reaching a hand to touch the collar on the blond haired boy, but the boy stepped back from him and growled in warning.

He sighed, "Calm down, I just want to remove that sealing collar." He said and reached a hand again, this time, the boy didn't step back and let him touched the collar. He chanted a short spell before the collar fell to the ground, he picked it up and put it inside his cloak before went to the others and do the same.

"Why?" The boy who looked like the Pharaoh asked shortly in confusion, "You know what that collar mean, so why?".

He smiled at them, "As soon as you are out of the Black Market, you are not my slave anymore." He said as he untied them all, "I will explain everything, but first, tell me your names".

They looked at him thoughtfully before the one that looked like the Pharaoh nodded, "My name is Yami." He said calmly.

"Jounouchi." The blond haired boy followed the lead.

"Mai." The blond haired woman said as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"I'm Shizuka." The girl with auburn hair said timidly.

He nodded, "My name is Seth, the High Priest of Egypt." He introduced himself, "The Palace don't own any slaves, so as soon as you are out of that building, you are not slaves anymore, but the Palace Servants. Meaning that you will received payment per month according how good you do your work, and you will received a break every once in a while, and if you wish to retire, you could as long as you have work for more than a year".

Their eyes widened at the explanation, "You are from the Palace?" Yami asked in surprise.

Seth nodded, "Yes, that's why I wear this cloak, I don't want so be seen as hypocrite." He said and began walking again with them following him, "The Pharaoh had made clear that no one inside the Palace could own a slave, they could only hire servants. But we would still go to the Black Market secretly to buy slaves, but as soon as they were out of that place, they are not slaves anymore. Even so, the people would see him as a hypocrite if we go to the Black Market without any cover to make sure people wouldn't recognize us".

"Why don't he make it against the law to enslave people then?" Jounouchi asked with a frown.

"Because the people would go against him." Seth explained, "They don't want to have to pay the slaves, so if the Pharaoh make a law against slavery, people would revolt." He sighed, "So, the only think the Pharaoh could do is making it a law that the slaves would be free once they serves their masters for 10 years, even if they were moved from one master to the other, as long as they finished their 10 years of servitude, they are free. If the master would still keep the slave, they would be punished".

"He is a wise one." Yami commented, "Many Kings from other Countries wouldn't make a law like that, they would just pretend that they don't know that slavery exist in their Country".

"The Pharaoh is, indeed, a wise one." Seth agreed, "He hold a wisdom beyond his age, that's why he could be the Pharaoh even though he was only 10 when he was crowned as Pharaoh".

"So young!" The four gasped in shock.

Seth laughed at their reaction but didn't say anything and just leading the new servants to the Palace.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Leopards Oasis and A Strange Boy_**

* * *

"Have you heard? There's a rumor that the Thief King got injured a few days back."

"Yeah, and I heard he was dragged to the Leopard Oasis by the Leopards living in there."

"He must be dead already."

"Good grief."

"But are you sure that the Leopards would kill him? I mean, there rumor said that the Leopards would only attack the people who intruded the Oasis, they never kill someone before."

"There's a first to everything."

"I agree, I'm sure that Bastet, The Goddess of Cats, chose to punish that Thief King for what he did through the Leopards."

"A divine punishment from the Gods, sound like something the Thief King deserved to get."

"Right?"

_Moron, idiotic people._ A man with sandy blond hair that shot up in every direction snorted at the conversations going on around him, he ignored them as he sipped at the glass of wine he had. He was glad that he chose to come to the bar while searching for his partner, the bar had any information someone would want, the men and women in the bar were just a bunch of gossipers, but some of the gossips would most likely to be true, that's why he chose to came to the bar.

_Leopard Oasis, huh?_ He thought as he finished his wine and left the money for the bartender. If it's true that his partner had been dragged in there, he had to save his partner and friend soon. Leopards were known to be a fierce animals who could kill those bigger than them, he didn't know why the Leopards would dragged his friend to the Oasis, but he better go and rescue his friend before the noble thief get himself killed by the big cats.

He walked out of the bar and headed out to the exit of the town, where he left his horse. As he walked he passed a few guards, they bowed to him before continuing their patrol, but one of them walked over to him. "Good Morning, former General Marik." The guard said with a bow.

Marik nodded to the guard, "Good Morning." He said calmly.

"I was wondering if you would come back to be the General." He admitted sheepishly, "I was one of your disciples".

He smiled, "I don't have any intention of going back." He answered, "I just want to enjoy my life, seeing as we are not in a war or something, so I think that Kisara alone would be enough".

The guard nodded and bowed to him, "I'm just glad that you are alright." He said before bowing again, "Then I will take my leave, have a good day, former General Marik".

_Indeed, a former General_. He thought as he continued his way to the exit, _I wonder how their reaction will be if they know that their former General had become the partner of the King of Thieves_, he was smirking as he imagined their shocked face.

The reason why he retired from the Palace Army was because he had taken interest in the Thief King way of doing things, the thief was stealing riches not for his own self, but for the poor people. He was fascinated that the rumored deadly Thief King would be so noble as to steal to help the poor people, although it was true that the Thief King could be deadly, he had killed many of the nobles, the corrupted ones who would mistreated their slaves though.

Marik exited the town and climbed onto his horse, he looked at the south west of the town and rode his horse to that direction. The distance was not a far one, the big Oasis could be seen after 5 minutes of horse ride, but the people didn't dare to go to that Oasis for the Oasis owned by the Leopards, they would get attacked if they dared to go there. He didn't care though, he had to save his friend, and so he stopped just outside the Oasis and climbed down before entering the Oasis.

Leopards Oasis was the biggest Oasis in Egypt, but the Oasis had been taken by the Leopards, so no one would enter the Oasis anymore. They were scared though, because the Oasis was near the town, they were afraid that the Leopards would come and invaded their town. Marik would scoffed at the idea, even if the Leopards would enter the town, the guards could taken care of them immediately, there's more guards than the number of Leopards. He heard that there's only 3 Leopards in the Oasis, so he didn't really care if the Leopards would attack him, he could handle 3 Leopards just find.

As soon as he thought that, he heard a rustle of leaves and halted, he pulled out his Dagger and looked around, it would be bad if the Leopards caught him off guard. At first, nothing happened, then the rustle sounded again from his left, he turned to his left and saw a Leopard coming out from the bushes. He gripped his Dagger tightly and get ready to defend himself if the Leopard attacked him, the big cat growled at him and charged. He ducked in time before raising his Dagger to stab at the Leopard, not to kill the big cat though. No, it would cause him to enraged Bastet, he didn't want to be given a real Divine Punishment for doing that. He would only make a cut to immobilize the big cat for a short time only, that way he could just go and continue searching for his partner.

As he raised his Dagger though, a blur of something yellow passed him and his Dagger was taken from him, he looked ahead and saw another Leopard bit down to his Dagger with it's mouth. He gulped, without a weapon, he couldn't protect himself and he could be a chewing toy of the big cats. He looked at the two Leopards and slowly stepping backwards, the two big cats watching his very move before he was cornered as his back was pressed to a tree.

_Shit, I'm dead!_ Marik thought as he closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself to received the pain from the big cat's bite on him, but none of it come, much to his wonderment. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the big cats were gone, with his Dagger laying on the ground not to far from him.

"What in the world?" He asked himself with blinking eyes as he looked around, he shrugged and went to where his Dagger before picking it up.

"Who are you?" A voice startled him. He looked up to see a boy, only around 13 years old, sitting on one of the tree branch, where he was cornered before, while looking down at him.

"I'm Marik." He answered after he calmed his racing heart, "Who are you?" He asked as he put his Dagger back into the pocket of his cloak.

"Yugi." The boy answered shortly, "You are an acquaintance of the Thief King, are you not?".

Marik's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?" He asked in shock.

The boy jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him, "Follow me." He said shortly and started walking deeper to the Oasis. Marik didn't have a choice but to follow the boy. He soon saw a cave and they entered the cave, the cave was big and strong, he bet the cave could handle a storm just find. He looked ahead and stopped dead on his track, his hand already reached into his cloak and gripped his Dagger. "Don't worry, she wouldn't kill your friend." Yugi said calmly as the boy continued walking to where the Thief King was laying on the ground of the cave, with a big Leopard standing beside the unconscious man.

"What do you mean she wouldn't?" Marik demanded, "That Leopard is already standing beside him".

"Because I told her not to." Yugi answered as he sat beside the Leopard, he patted the Leopard's head softly, "Thank you, Arashi. You can go back to the others".

The Leopard licked Yugi's hand before walking towards Marik, he tensed but the Leopard only walked passed him to the entrance of the cave. "You can order her?" Marik asked as he looked at the leaving Leopard.

"Yeah." Yugi answered calmly, "They see me as their Alpha, so of course they would listen to me".

Marik looked at Yugi before walking over and sat across from the boy, on the other side of the sleeping albino, "You ordered them to drag Akefia here then?" He asked as he looked at the bite mark on Akefia's robe.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I did." He answered before motioning at the bandage around Akefia's right shoulder, "His wound is fatal, he had lose too much blood so he need to be treated quickly. I was out to buy some meat for the cubs that day, so I couldn't brought him myself".

"I see, you saved him then." Marik said before nodding to Yugi, "Thank you".

Yugi shrugged, "I know he was not a bad thief, he stole for the poor, so I couldn't let him die." He answered before pointing at a bag nearby, "Inside are a few rolls of bandage, a few strip of cloth and a bucket. You can take the water from the pond outside, clean his wound and change his bandage." He stood up then, "It would be best not to move him too much".

"Wait, where are you going?" Marik asked as the boy walked to the entrance of the cave.

"I need to get some fruits for us, and checking on the cubs." Yugi answered with a wave of his hand, "See you later, former General Marik".

Marik was left with a feeling of confusion, wondering who was that boy and how did he know so much about him and Akefia.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Jobs_**

* * *

"Ah, you are back." Yami heard someone said from inside the room, High Priest Seth said that it's the Pharaoh's working room, so it must be the Pharaoh. He looked at the door curiously, the Pharaoh's voice sounded so much like his own voice, only a bit deeper than him.

"I'm glad to be back." Seth answered with a sigh, "I really hate that place".

"How many did you got?" The Pharaoh asked, he was curious by the tone of his voice.

"Four." Seth answered shortly, "They are waiting outside".

"I see." The Pharaoh answered, "Have you brought them to the Healing chamber?".

"Not yet." Seth answered, "I think you would want to see them first, they need to know their jobs, you know?".

"Right." The Pharaoh answered and a noise could be heard, as if the Pharaoh was standing up from a chair, "I sense Magical energy, make sure you arrange for them to be trained under Mahad's tutelage".

"Consider it done." Seth answered as footsteps could be heard nearing the door, "Oh, and Atem".

"Yeah?" The Pharaoh asked calmly.

"I got a surprise for you." Seth said and the door opened, "Come in".

Yami and the rest got in and they gasped right away at the sight of the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh's eyes widened as he looked at Yami. The Pharaoh opened his mouth, "A surprise indeed, Cousin." He said with calm voice.

"Right?" Seth answered with a smirk, "I know you will like him".

Yami tensed, Like him? Could it be that they were brought into the Palace so the Pharaoh could 'have' him?

"You make it sounded like I would molest him or something." The Pharaoh glared at Seth, who only chuckle in amusement, "But, indeed, I like him." The Pharaoh shrugged before looking at them all, "What's your names?".

Yami bowed to him, "My name is Yami, Your Majesty." He said politely.

The Pharaoh shook his head, "Just call me Atem when we are alone or with Seth, Mahad, and Isis." He said with a friendly smile.

Yami nodded, he then sent a look at Mai. Mai bowed to the Pharaoh, "My name is Mai." She said.

Jounouchi then bowed, "My name is Jounouchi." He said.

Shizuka bowed as well, "My name is Shizuka." She said timidly.

The Pharaoh nodded at them, "Your bags . . ." He drawled as he looked at their bags, "What's inside?".

"Eh? Um . . ." Yami opened his bag, "Some money, clean clothes, and water pouch".

Mai opened her bag, "I have needles, strings, clean clothes, and water pouch." She answered.

"My bag only has clean clothes, some bandages, herbs and water pouch inside." Shizuka said as she looked through her bag.

"Some spices, clean clothes and water pouch." Jounouchi said as he also looked through his bag.

Atem nodded and looked at Mai, "Mai, you will help out the Seamstress." He said calmly before looking at Shizuka and Jounouchi, "Jounouchi will be the new Cook and Shizuka will be Isis's apprentice." He then looked at Yami, "Yami, I want you to be my Personal Servant." He then looked at all of them, "Is there any of you who dislike your new job?".

"Your Majesty." Yami started, but received a look in answer, "I mean, Atem." He corrected himself, in which receiving a nod in answer, "Why is exactly a Personal Servant?".

Atem smiled, "It's like you are my assistance." He explained, "You will be with me at all times unless I told you to go somewhere else, and you will help me out when I need a hand".

Yami nodded, "Understood." He said and stay quiet after that.

"No objection then?" Atem asked, they shook their heads, "Good." He then looked at Seth, "Escort them to the Healing Chamber, and make sure they know their way around the Palace before you left them".

Seth nodded, "I will." He said and nodded at them before walking out of the room, they bowed to Atem before following after Seth.

"Oh, and . . ." Atem looked at them and smiled, "You are free today, you are going to start working by tomorrow, so use today to rest up and learning your way around the Palace".

"Thank you, Pharaoh." They answered before leaving the room.

"I said call me Atem, duh!" Was what they heard from the Pharaoh before the door closed.

They blinked in surprise and slight confusion at the door, "Don't worry." Seth said to them, "He might be a Pharaoh, but he hate to be called Pharaoh all the time, so only when there's other people aside from his close friends that he tolerate people calling him Pharaoh, if not then he would prefers to be called by his name".

They nodded before walking through the Palace following the High Priest, as they walked, High Priest Seth would told them where they were and the names of the part of the Palace. Soon, they arrived in the Healing Chamber, Seth entered the room and they followed the man.

"Why, it's rare that you come here, Seth." A woman greeted them as they entered the room, "Ah, they must be the new servants then?".

"Yeah." Seth nodded and stepped aside, "Isis, they are Yami, Mai, Jounouchi and Shizuka".

"Oh my." Isis commented as she looked at Yami, "A mirror-image of Atem".

_I wonder if I will get that a lot_, Yami thought as he simply nodded to the comment.

Isis then checked the over and treated their small injuries during their fight with the slave traders, "Alright, all done." She said as she finished applied some salve to their injuries, "So, Shizuka, right?" She looked at the shy girl, who nodded at her, "Since you will be my apprentice, you get a free access to the Green Garden, there's many herb plants in there, you can come in there and studied the plants if you want to and if you have the time".

Shizuka nodded, "Thank you very much, Lady Isis." She said timidly.

Isis smiled, "Just call me Isis, whenever and wherever." She said and pointed at the door, "Now, off with you, go to the Seamstress to get your new attires".

They bowed and then followed Seth to the Seamstress this time, they were introduced to the Seamstress, their size taken and then being given a tour around the Palace by Seth.

"And this is the Servant Quarters, all servants would sleep here aside from Pharaoh's Personal Servant." Seth said as they arrived at a hallway with many doors, "Now, you can go in there and have rest, I will sent for someone tomorrow escort you to your work place." He looked at Yami, "Yami, we will go to The Pharaoh's Chamber now." Yami nodded and followed after Seth, they arrived in front of a big double door with two guards outside. Seth knocked on the door, "Pharaoh, it's me." He said shortly.

"Enter." The Pharaoh said and they entered, "Finished with the tour?" Atem asked calmly from the balcony.

Seth nodded, "I will take my leave now, Cousin." He said calmly.

"Thank you for your help, Cousin." Atem answered as he entered the room, "Have a good night".

"You as well." Seth answered before leaving the room.

Atem turned to Yami, "Have you remember the way around the Palace?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, Atem, I remember them all." Yami answered with a smile as well, the Pharaoh was so kind to them so far, so why not acting friendly?

"Alright." Atem said as he looked at Yami straight in the eyes, "As my Personal Servant, you need to wake me up in the morning, if I don't awake already, and then make my bed while I take a bath." He started before pointing at the wardrobe, "After you make the bed, you take a set of clothes and then bring them to the Bathroom. As I said earlier, you will have to be with me always unless I told you to go somewhere else, so you will have to be ready as well. After we retire to this room, I would have a bath before I go to sleep." He looked at Yami then smiled again, "You can do as you please after that, understood?".

Yami nodded, "Perfectly." He answered confidently, he had his own servant to help him in the past, so he know what need to be done, he just had to get used to do all those stuffs by himself this time.

"Good." Atem nodded and gestured to the door at their left side, "That would be your room, you may rest for today".

"Thank you." Yami bowed and went to the said door.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Life of The Palace_**

* * *

The next day, Yami had woken up early in the morning and went to do as he was told to do the day before, but it seems that he woke up later than Atem since the said Pharaoh was already in the Bathroom, so he went to make the bed and prepared the clothes instead. After he make the bed and prepared the clothes, he went to his own room and get s short bath in the small bathroom available in his room, then changed into a clean Shendyt.

When Yami get out of the room, Atem was already waiting for him, he nodded to Yami and they left the room. They headed for the Dinning Room and entered, there's only Seth, Isis, Mahad, Shizuka, and a brown haired girl with green eyes inside. "Good Morning." Atem greeted them.

"Morning, Atem!" The brown haired girl responded before launching herself at Atem, "Hey, you got a mirror boy with you".

"His name is Yami, Mana." Atem answered and pat Mana's head before they pulled apart, "How is your training? You didn't turn people in colors again, right?" He teased.

Mana grinned, "Nope!" She answered before sitting on her previous seat, "I improved a lot!".

"Yeah." Mahad said with an amused smile, "So much that you turn the frogs nearby into a bunch of flowers".

Mana blushed, "Master!" She whined in protest, "Why must you say that!".

Atem chuckled, "The same Mana as always." He said as he took a seat at the head of the table, he looked at Yami and motioned for the seat on his left side, "Have a seat, we treat each other like family in here".

Yami nodded and take a seat, "Good Morning, Yami." Shizuka said with a smile.

Yami smiled back, "Morning, Shizuka." He answered and looked up when the door opened, he raised his eyebrows when he saw Jounouchi entered the room while carrying a tray of food, behind him were a few other people carrying a tray, "Morning, Jou".

"Ah, Morning, Yami." Jounouchi answered as he placed the tray on the table in front of the Pharaoh, the other people also doing the same to the rest.

"Did you cook this, Jounouchi?" Atem asked as he looked at the food in front of him.

"Yes." Jounouchi answered before he take a seat beside Seth, "They chose me to cook today to test my skill".

Yami looked up again when the door opened with Mai entering the room with a woman with long crimson hair and golden eyes, he recognize her as Aya the Seamstress. "Morning, Atem." Aya said to the Pharaoh.

"Morning, Aya." Atem answered with a smile, "Have you get along with Mai?".

"Yup, she is an interesting woman." Aya said with a grin before she take a seat as well, with Mai followed after her.

Following them, a woman with a long white hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes entered, "Good Morning." She greeted them with a smile before sitting on the seat beside Seth, on the other side from Jounouchi.

"Alright, since we are all here, let's dig in." Atem said with a smile before he start eating.

"The rest are not a morning person." Isis said when she saw the confused look on Yami's face, "And we are all friends here, so don't hesitate to call us with our names and treat us like your own friends".

"Is it normal to have servants eating at the same table?" Yami asked in confusion.

Seth nodded, "It's normal, if the servants are friends with us." He answered, "Not many servants want to be friends with us, they are afraid that we would get angry when they said something wrong and so on, so they end up creating some distance with us".

After Breakfast, they headed to the Throne Room where Atem have the meeting with the rest of the Councils. Atem told all of their names to Yami before the meeting and told his name to the rest of the Councils, Yami was surprised that Atem changed so much in the meeting. If before the Pharaoh would often smile and teasing the others, he had become serious and talked with authority with them.

"Yami." Atem called when there's an argument between Seth and Mahad about what they should do regarding the security around the town, "Could you go to the kitchen and bring me a warm tea?".

"Yes, Pharaoh." Yami answered and left the room through the side door, not the front.

Yami walked to the kitchen area and saw Jounouchi, "Hey, Jou." He called his friend with a grin, "You are free?".

Jounouchi grinned at him, "The cooks would only cooking near the Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner time, I'm free in between." He explained before raising en eyebrow, "What are you doing here?".

"The Pharaoh want me to bring him a warm tea." He explained, "Could you make that for me?".

"Already done." Jounouchi answered as he went in before walking out with a mug, "The other cooks said that the Pharaoh always have a warm tea during a meeting, so they told me to prepare it beforehand".

"Thanks." Yami said as he accepted the mug before walking back to the Throne Room.

He went back to the Throne Room and handed the mug to the Pharaoh, who nodded and accepted it before focusing back to the meeting.

After the meeting, the Pharaoh would go to the garden and have Lunch there, then went to his work room working on papers, which Yami was allowed to go and have a chat with his friends, then went to the Dinning Room. The Dinner was different than Breakfast, the servants didn't eat at the same table with the Pharaoh and his Councils, they would eat at the kitchen together. The Pharaoh then would retire to his room when he didn't have anything else to do, having a bath and went to sleep.

Yami was still wide awake though, after making sure that Atem was asleep, he closed the door to his room and let out his Cat ears, tail and claws. He sighed contently before flopping on his bed, _"How is your day, Minna (Everyone)?"_ He whispered softly, using Japanese language so that only him and his friends would understand what was being said.

_"I'm good, the job as the cook pretty easy, and the other cooks are all kind to me even though I'm not Egyptian."_ Jounouchi answered in whisper and using Japanese language as well, they might separated by distance, but with their extremely sharp hearing, they could still communicate with each other just fine.

_"Isis-san was so kind to me."_ Shizuka said, _"She would teach me what kind of herbs they have in the Healing Chamber, then when no one need us, she would take me to the Green Garden and show me many kind of plants and their use. It's like she was teaching me medication skill, just like when I learned in school back in Japan"_.

_"My job was just to make clothes."_ Mai responded,_ "Aya would often told me to repair a ripped clothes while she make a new ones, she said I could only make a new clothes when my sewing skill become better"_.

_"That's good."_ Yami answered with a smile on his face, _"Atem was also very kind to me, and he didn't make me do much thing either"_.

_"But . . . what should we do now, Alpha?"_ Jounouchi asked tentatively, _"We still need to find out who destroyed Japan, we have to know, and get some justice . . . we couldn't let them die without the world knowing who their murderers are . . ."_.

_"I don't know, Jou."_ Yami answered with a sad expression, _"Let us lay low for a while first, I will try to find out if Egypt had something to do with the attack on Japan or not, if not then I would ask for his help"_.

_"That's the best option we have."_ Mai agreed, _"We have to rest . . . Oyasumi (Good Night), Jou, Shizuka, Cousin Yami"_.

_"Oyasumi, Cousin Mai, Jou, Shizuka."_ Yami answered.

_"Oyasumi, Princess Mai, King Yami, Nii-chan (Big Brother)."_ Shizuka answered.

_"Oyasumi Shizuka, Alpha, Beta."_ Jounouchi answered at last.

Yami pulled in his Cat ears, tail and claws before he closed his eyes and let the darkness claimed him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Past is The Past_**

* * *

Akefia groaned as he opened his eyes, he frowned when he saw the ceiling, he didn't remember entering a room or a cave before he fell unconscious. He did remember one thing though, the boy with star shaped hair had found him.

"Oh, you are awake." Marik's voice rang from beside him, he looked aside to see his partner in crime was grinning at him, "Finally, you were out for a whole week!".

Akefia frowned at him, "Where are we?" He asked in confusion.

Marik's grin widened, "Leopards Oasis." He answered with excitement coloring his voice and eyes.

Akefia sat up immediately and stared at him in disbelief, "Leopards Oasis?!" He asked in pure shock and disbelief.

Marik nodded many times in answer.

"How?" Akefia asked dumbfoundedly, "How in the world we can get in here in the first place?!".

"Because the Alpha didn't want the Leopards to attack us." Marik answered with a shrug, "As long as we don't attack them, of course".

Akefia looked around and saw that they were in a cave, a pretty big cave that looked strong too, "Breakfast is ready." He jumped out of his skin when suddenly a voice rang out from behind him, he looked up to see the boy with star hair from before.

Now that he could see better, the difference between this boy and the Pharaoh was very obvious. First, the boy was only about 13 years old while the Pharaoh was 18, second, the boy had pale skin instead of tan skin like the Pharaoh, and last, the boy has round eyes and cute face while the Pharaoh has sharp eyes and aristocratic face.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him while he was gaping like an idiot, well . . . the reason why he was gaping like an idiot was because he rocognize the boy, as the only Son of the man and woman he killed by mistake in the past.

_It happened when he was still new at being a noble thief, about 5 years back. He received an information that there's a pair of noble who had treated their slave so badly that the slave had died, but the nobles said that the slave had an accident so they didn't get punished, how the Pharaoh's Magic couldn't prove it otherwise was beyond him. He couldn't allow such nobles to stay on the loose, and since he was a thief who stole and kill his victims in the first place, he decided to just kill them._

_One grave mistake he made that time was he didn't make sure that the people inside the house was really the ones he wanted to kill._

_"Momma! Papa!" A tiny voice rang out from the doorway and he went outside the window right away, when he looked back inside, he saw that there's three people went into the room, one a boy, a woman, and a man._

_"Oh Ra!" The woman gasped as she and the man took a step back from the corpse on the floor, but the boy was running to them._

_"Momma! Papa!" The boy cried out with tears in his face._

_Akefia's eyes widened then, because he had never heard that the nobles had a child. The nobles were said to be Brother and Sister, there's no way they could have a child. One thing was clear right then, he had killed the wrong people, he killed an innocent people._

_Regret and Shame flowed right into him, because he was an orphan himself, he knew just how bad being an orphan was, and he had just turn a boy of a nice family into an orphan. Shame because he didn't make sure that he had got the right people before killing them, and regret because he couldn't change the past._

_The boy looked up at his hiding spot suddenly, he had an expression of a lost puppy, but Akefia was taken aback when he saw the kindness in the boy's eyes. He had make a grave mistake, he shouldn't have killed the boy's parents. He just know that they were not bad people at all, and he was sure that with the boy's kindness, they would helped the poor instead, unlike the other nobles, the boy's eyes said it all._

_In the end, the nobles he originally targeted saw him and he killed them as well, he left that noble's house with a vow that he would make sure he got the right person before killing them. He couldn't let himself repeated the same mistake ever again._

"Akefia?" Malik's eyes snapped him out of his memories and he looked up to see the boy looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something, do something.

Akefia felt himself being drowned by guilt, regret, and shame again. He closed his eyes tightly and bowed to the boy, "I'm sorry." He said with a voice filled with regret, "I really am." He didn't know if the boy would remember him or not, but he want to at least say it so the burden in his heart could lessen for a bit.

"Akefia? What are you doing?" Marik asked in confusion, "Do you know who is the boy?".

"He was the one who killed my parents." The boy answered calmly.

"Eh?" Marik looked at the boy in surprise, "Your parents, Yugi?".

The boy nodded and looked at Akefia, he then touched Akefia's shoulder, "Could you say that again while looking at me straight in the eyes?" He asked calmly.

Akefia's eyes widened and looked at the boy in shock, "What?" He asked, seemed that it's the only thing he could ask.

"Repeat it." The boy said calmly.

Akefia sighed and rubbed the back of his head before looking the boy straight in the eyes, "I apologize for what I did, I didn't mean to kill your parents, I'm sorry." He said seriously.

Marik looked between Akefia and the boy in confusion, they kept staring for a few seconds before the boy's hand moved to pat the Thief King's head, much to Akefia's and Marik's bewilderment.

"There." Yugi said with a soft smile, "Was that really hard to say?" He asked like a gentle parent asking his Son when his Son just apologize for something that he had done long ago, but only now have the courage to apologize.

And that's exactly how Akefia felt all this years.

"What do you mean?" Akefia asked like a lost puppy, "Aren't you mad at all?".

Yugi sighed patiently, "Would you rather me going mad at you or to forgive you?" He asked as he stabbed the stick with fishes on it on the ground before looking at Akefia with a raised eyebrow.

Akefia thinned his lips, "Of course I want to be forgiven, but normally people wouldn't forgive me for killing someone they love, and I killed two people you love, not just one." He said in confusion still.

Yugi sighed again and rubbed the back of his head as well, "Well, people wouldn't forgive someone who didn't regret doing their bad action." He said and placed his hands on his hips, "Now, do you regret your action?".

"Yes."

"Are you going to repeat the same mistake?"

"No."

"Do you want to be forgiven?"

"Of course."

Yugi grinned, "There, you have it." He said, "There's no reason for me not to forgive you. You regret your action, you don't want to repeat the same mistake, and you apologize because you want to be forgiven. I don't have a reason why I would not forgive you".

"But, Yugi." Marik raised a hand to get their attention, "As a former General, I had seen so many people wouldn't forgive someone for their mistake, even if they had apologize and regretting their action. How come you can forgive someone who had wronged you so badly?".

Yugi sighed again and sat down across from them, he picked up a stick with fish and take a bite, "Don't you people know that the past is the past?" He asked after he gulped down his food.

"Well, we know that." Marik answered.

"The reason why people are regretting their actions, it's because they couldn't change what they had done." Akefia answered as well, he looked at Yugi in confusion.

"It's from the culprit of a crime's point of view." Yugi answered with a nod, "What about the victim's?".

Marik and Akefia could only blinked and looked at each other before looking at Yugi in confusion, "What?" They asked in unison.

"Take a bite." Yugi said as he gestured for the grilled fish with the stick in his hand, he waited for the Thief King and the former General to took their share before continued, "The concept of the past is the past, most of the people thinks that it's only true for the people who had done something bad and regretting them, that only the Culprit who felt that regret. That's the reason why people often forget, that the victim have not only anger, but also Regret." He take a bite again while looking at his fish so he didn't look at them, instead, he pulled something from his robe and placed it beside Akefia's feet, "Remember this?" He asked before continue eating his food.

Akefia looked at the item beside him and picked it up. _It's obviously a Dagger_, that's what he thought the first time, but then he noticed the design that he didn't see for a really long time, the design that only a smith from Kul Elna could make. He looked up at Yugi with wide eyes, "My Dagger . . . " He said in disbelief and confusion.

Yugi nodded, "The thought of something like . . . what if I come in sooner, maybe my parents wouldn't be killed then . . . or . . . what if my parents didn't go to visit their friends, they wouldn't die then." He finally looked at Akefia, "You had seen the anger in my eyes, and you didn't have the courage to apologize for killing my parents despite how much you regret your action, you chose to leave. My first thought after you left was to get revenge, that's why I took the Dagger with me to search for you, but after my anger died down, I also feeling regret, regret because I couldn't save my parents." He sighed a long sigh and looked at Akefia with a resigned smile, "As the culprit and the victim, you and I have something in common".

"Regret?" Akefia asked while Marik decided to just listening in now.

"And anger." Yugi replied, "You might not noticed this, but you are angry at yourself for making such a mistake as well, that's why you feel ashamed." He explained when Akefia looked more confused than he already was, "But answer me, if you regret your action so badly, could you change the past?".

Akefia shook his head.

"If you angry at yourself, could that change the past?"

Akefia shook his head again.

"Exactly." Yugi said with a nod, "You and I alike, no matter what we do, we couldn't change what had happened in the past. No matter how much I angry at you, and you angry at yourself, we couldn't change the fact that my parents are dead by your hands. No matter how much you regret your action, no matter how much I regret that I was unable to save them, we still couldn't change that fact." He stood up and placed both of his hands on his hips, "You understand now? No matter what we do, the past couldn't be changed. It's applied for both sides, that why the past is the past." He smiled and placed a hand on Akefia's shoulder again, "I understand this, that's why I chose to forgive you, that's why I can be happy now. Because as long as I keep dwelling in the past, I would never be truly happy. I decided to just let it go since you are regretting your mistake, and move on to a new future where I will be happy".

Akefia and Marik could only blinked when the boy stepped back from the Thief King, "And . . . what you are trying to say is . . .?" Akefia asked, still confused.

Yugi face palmed, "Dwelling in the past couldn't change anything." He said it more firmly before looking at Akefia and held out his hand, "Rather than you keep on regretting your action, let it go and move on, change yourself for the better. Rather than couldn't face me because of your regret, become my friend, I'm lonely being the only somewhat human in here!".

"Somewhat human?" Akefia and Marik asked together.

Yugi sighed again, he inhaled deeply and a second later, he had a pair of black Cat ears with golden tips, a black Cat tail with amethyst tips, and his fingers become Cat claws instead. "I'm a Neko, a mix of Human and Cat basically. I have my Cat friends, but I'm starving of having human or Neko friends as well." He grinned at them, "Rather than being enemy just because we have a bad past against each other, be my friend and keep me from loneliness." He held out his hand again, "Agreed?".

Akefia was still staring at Yugi, but slowly a smirk come to his face and he answered the hand offered to him, "Agreed." He said in relief.

Marik pouted, "I don't wanna lose!" He said as he placed his hand on top of the linked hands, "I want to be friends with Yugi too." He looked at Yugi with an abandoned puppy look, the best he could make with his mature type face.

Yugi chuckled and nodded, "I would like it." He said cheerfully before a soft growl sounded from the entrance, "Ah . . ." He sweat dropped.

"What happened?" Marik asked as he gripped his Dagger, "Another bandits?".

"Nah." Yugi shook his head before looking at them with a grin, "Arashi said that if you want to befriends me, since you had done something bad to me, you have to be a member of the Pack as well".

"The Pack?" Akefia asked with wide eyes, "Why?".

"You see . . ." Yugi started, "In my Pack, there's only one rule." He smiled at them, "You have to treat the members of the Pack as your own family, so you would love each other and protect each other like you would to your own family. The reason why she want to be a member was to prevent you from betraying my trust, since you wouldn't betray your sworn family, right?".

Akefia smirked, "I understand." He said with a nod, "I might had lose my family a long time ago, but I understand the feeling of wanting to protect your family." He smiled at Yugi, "If you don't mind it, I would like to have a new family, as a member of your Pack".

"I wanna too!" Marik said with a cute pout again, "Don't leave me behind!".

Yugi's grin turned mischievous, "You suuuure?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Akefia and Marik answered, somewhat fearing what the boy had in mind.

Yugi's grin then turned into an evil smirk, "Then be prepared . . ." He warned them, " . . . for you will have to undergo a heavy training that would make you capable of doing things that only a Neko can do, he he he".

Akefia and Marik get a shiver and the gulped in anticipation.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review XD


End file.
